turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
American Empire
The American Empire series is a trilogy of alternate history novels by Harry Turtledove. It follows How Few Remain and The Great War trilogy, and is part of the Southern Victory series. Novels * Blood and Iron * The Center Cannot Hold * The Victorious Opposition American Empire Following the Great War, the United States and German Empire are the dominant world powers. The United States has occupied Canada (less the Republic of Quebec, a U.S. puppet state) and Sequoyah. Kentucky has been readmitted into the Union and the western portion of Texas has become the new state of Houston. Northeastern Arkansas, northwestern Sonora and Virginia north of the Rappahannock River are annexed into Missouri, New Mexico, and West Virginia. The rebellious state of Utah has been put under military occupation. Having led the U.S. to victory, Theodore Roosevelt now faces a challenge to his third-term bid by the Socialist candidate Upton Sinclair, and struggles to maintain order in the occupied territories as rebels and terrorists strike. Meanwhile, in a defeated Confederacy wracked by hyper-inflation and despair, a former Confederate Army sergeant named Jake Featherston and his Freedom Party are preaching a message of hate, blaming the southern aristocracy and the "n*ggers who stabbed us in the back" (ie. Red negro uprisings of 1915-16) for the Confederacy's defeat. The European situations mirrors North America: the aging Kaiser Wilhelm II and his victorious Germans fight to hold onto captured Belgium, Alsace-Lorraine, and the Ukraine, and their vassal state of Poland. The Roman Catholic Action Francaise wishes to topple the Third Republic and enthrone Charles XI of France, while Oswald Mosley's Silver Shirts are a growing power in the British Parliament. In 1929, much like in OTL, the world economy crashes and the Great Depression begins, paving the way for fanatics and demagogues the world over to seize power. In Canada, Canadian nationalists attempt a rebellion, but it fails. When the Japanese are caught giving aid to Canada in hopes of creating another rebellion, the U.S. goes to war, however it only ends in a stalemate and accomplishes nothing. Thanks to the Great Depression, many in the CSA turn to the Freedom Party to turn things around. As a result, Jake Featherston is elected president in 1933. Almost immediately, he begins to take action in his intentions and gets rid of anyone in his way. He abolishes the Supreme Court when they veto his dam building project. He also begins enlarging the army, under the excuse that he needs to quell the black rebellion that begins to break out. Near the end of his term, he changes the constitution to allow him to run again for president and, having used his power to virtually wipe out all opposition, he essentially becomes president-for-life. As a result, his vice-president, Willy Knight, orders his assassination, however it fails. Featherston sends Knight to a prisoner camp in Louisiana. Timeline-191 It is followed by the Settling Accounts tetralogy, of which the first book Return Engagement was published in August 2004. Category:Alternate History Category:Southern Victory *